


show yourself (requiem)

by Lilitu (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-Canon, Water Has A Memory, samantha - Freeform, won't make sense unless you've watched frozen ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lilitu
Summary: water has a memory.the question is: whose memories is olaf experiencing?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	show yourself (requiem)

water has a memory. 

the question is: whose memories is olaf experiencing? 

nightmares have been plaguing him for weeks now. 

they always start the same way. there is snow, and tall evergreen trees, and a frozen lake glistening in what little light shines from behind wispy white clouds.

and he has legs and arms and a face, (a _real_ face). olaf sticks his tongue out for a moment and catches snowflakes. 

“come on!” a girl beckons to him. 

he runs. 

the boy’s legs propel him over roots and logs and snowdrifts, seeking and seeking but never quite catching, joyful laughter coaxed from his throat by the wind. 

olaf finally catches her at a tree. “got you now, samantha!” 

“no, you don’t!” she throws a snowball at him, and he shrieks as the snow melts down his neck and into his clothes. when he regains his wits, she is gone. 

his heart skips a beat ( _oh, to have a heartbeat_ ), and with a flash he is off again, running through the woods in search of her. 

he finds her standing at the edge of the frozen-over lake. 

he taunts her. “better run, because i’m coming!”

she slides over to the center of the ice, laughing.

he steps on the ice, and it _cracks_. 

she turns towards him, but before olaf can see her face, a flurry of snowflakes drifts in front of his eyes, and everything blurs together. 

he stumbles and falls backwards into the snow.

the ice cracks again. she screams, and her voice breaks. 

his stomach drops. he scrambles up and onto the ice.

it cracks again and again and again. 

“hold on! i’m coming,” he screams, but the cracking of the ice drowns him out. 

he almost doesn’t hear the splash. 

_i’mcomingi’mcomingi’mcoming-_

it takes far too long to get her out from under the ice. 

“i’m coming, i’m coming,” he whispers to her as he cradles her in his arms, and his tears fall and land on her cheeks and roll off into the snow.

for a minute, it almost looks like she’s crying. 

olaf always wakes up crying, too. 

\----

he asks elsa where she made him. 

“on the mountain, with the snow from the north slope.”

he is silent for a moment, then asks another question. 

“it’s certainly possible that some of the snow i used to create you came originally from the banks of that lake, though.”

  
  
\----

water has a memory. 

and olaf grieves for the girl named samantha.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my angsty non-canon idea of why olaf yelled samantha o/ thank you for reading! let me know if i made any mistakes in the comments.


End file.
